Forum:How much healing should I get?
I have started trying to track various bits of data on my monsters. One of the bits is how much healing I should expect to get from a given monster at a given level. But I have been getting a range of data points where I expected repeatability. Here is an example: I have Leviectro (level 47) and Stingoon (56). I play a level that will beat down on my team some. I let my health drop and then apply one of them. Results: Here is data from the same monster. Both times he was level 47. Why does the heal amount fluctuate? I added the total team health thinking that it was being calculated based on this. But they aren't the same percentages. Close! But I think they should be the same. I have also noticed that it seems that healers of different levels will sometimes give the SAME amount of healing: All three of these heals happened in the same stage. Is it connected to my Rest stat for my current team? I need to pick some teams and check for this. Or my total team health? I was really hoping that I could take some data points and try to plot a line showing the increased heal amounts I should expect from each level that I raise a monster by. But now it looks like there is some other factor that I am unaware of. Does anybody know what info I am missing?Basstwo (talk) 14:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I assume the amount of health you will heal depend on your rest. If you are using the same monster to heal, the amount of health heal should be the same. By increasing level, your heal will increase due to the increase in rest but not due to an improve to the skill unless you evolve the monster. Just my opinion - Nit3cl4w ---- * i just did a research, and found out that only Rest stat affect how much health recovered from healing skill. Example: Mighty Heal by Freezord (great amount of health) heals "5 x Rest" , Bastet's Song (current event boss) skill heals 2 x Rest value (with skill timer only 2). By the way, please register and login and type 4x ~ ( or just click signature button) before post anything, so we can know who are you and which is your post. a_tumiwa (talk) 12:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- So, based on my data and the feedback above, here is my experiment setup: *Hypothesis: The amount of health given from a monster is dictated by a combination of these factors **Monster level **Current Rest stat for your team **Monster evolutionary level **Monster skill level *Method: setup the following scenarios and record results **Same team/raise the level of healer **Same level healer/swap teammate to change rest stat of team **Same rest level/swap for higher evo level on healer (this may be tricky) **if I can eliminate the monster level variable - Same team/raise skill level I will report my results back here.Basstwo (talk) 14:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- delete the first hypothesis to save your time, thank you before :) . a_tumiwa (talk) 04:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) *Great experiment Basstwo. Much thanks. I'm curious as to which healer would grant the most heal power personally. I have all 5 healers (Freezelord, Leviectro, etc) so what I want to do is evolve all 5 of them to their final form and max out their level as well. Of course it would help having diverse healers for particular stages, but also for experiment purposes and seeing who heals the most. This will be a while in the making but I'll keep everyone updated with my progress as well. SSJKenneth (talk) 15:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Did a few experiments myself and I second what a_tumiwa has stated. Went into a battle knowing exactly what my total Rest stat was (used a friend's monster - check it's Rest stat and added it to my monsters'). Bastet healed X 2, Mighty Heal (used Minerus) healed X 5. With that being said, it doesnt matter what healer monster you use, since they have the same skill. However, of course, some have a better Rest stat than others. I have a Stigoon and it has a better Rest stat than the other 4 healers, WHILE being at a much lower level than them as well. It's safe to say that if a person is going to have a healer monste on their team, go with Stigoon (or its final evolution). SSJKenneth (talk) 06:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC)